


I'm the Next Act (Waiting in the Wings)

by lodgedinmythoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Non-Consensual, OOC Steve Rogers, Obsession, Obsessive Steve Rogers, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, POV Steve Rogers, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, delusional steve, steve is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodgedinmythoughts/pseuds/lodgedinmythoughts
Summary: To all the world in the desolate five years post-Snap, Steve remains the staid, honorable man he always was. But he finds his thinning control at a breaking point when another man dares to try to take what's his. And no one touches his best girl. No one but him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 70
Kudos: 433





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at dark!Steve, written on a sort of whim. Never considered it my forte when it came to writing, but…here's to experimentation. I always mean to make it short and sweet but it always turns out longer than anticipated.
> 
> Fun fact — the title comes from a Radiohead song about obsession and I just found out the official music video was directed by someone named Steve Rogers.
> 
>  **WARNING:** Steve is absolutely not okay in this. It's straight up **rape/non-con** , so please know your limits and **read at your own discretion**. Do not read if this material is upsetting or triggering. This is a work of fiction. I absolutely **DO NOT** in any way, shape or form condone this in real life. 18+ readers only.

He’d watched for almost a year.

Watched as you traversed the deserted hallways of the compound, glum and devoid of the light he’d come to depend on in order to combat the darkness of the surrounding world. It struck a chord of panic inside of him. He needed to see that light back in your eyes. Coveted it. Needed to see your spirit shine behind them so he could find sleep at night.

You had no compunction about wandering around in old sweatshirts and sweatpants with him around, face as bare as the day you were born. Not like it made any difference to him. You’d enchanted yourself to him so fully, were a vision no matter what you wore or what you did to your face. You didn’t feel like you had to make yourself up with him, and he didn’t want you to. You were comfortable around him, trusted him.

Even while the pride swelled in his chest, he silently berated you. How could you not recognize the man guarding you, eyes following wherever you went? Did you have no self-preservation instincts at all? Did you not sense the predator lying in wait nearby, waiting for the opportune moment to strike? His girl really should’ve been more observant than that.

But that was okay. Once you learned you were his—because you’d always been his, even if you didn’t know it—you wouldn’t have to worry about being on guard, about having some other man sniffing around. Because he’d never let it get that far. Would kill any man who tried to take you from him with his bare hands. Had already done so.

So he waited. Though it killed him, he bid his time until he was sure you’d do nothing less than accept him. You wanted him, too. He just knew it. You were just too shy to do anything about it. But no matter. He had initiative enough for the both of you.

It was this initiative that had him often visiting the compound just to catch a glimpse of you. His excuse was to check up on the state of its affairs, on how Natasha had been faring with its upkeep, but all those lesser thoughts were swept aside whenever you poked your head into the study and spied him and Natasha there, your gaze sliding from her to eventually rest on him.

He always made sure to give nothing away when your eyes locked, but in his heart of hearts, he knew you understood what you saw there anyway. That you were his, bound to him if not by trauma then by spirit.

You and him, you were one. Your fates were irrevocably entwined. There was nowhere on earth that you could go where he wouldn’t find you. Wherever you went, he would follow. You would never be able to outrun him.

  


* * *

  


He came again to the compound on a mild summer afternoon and, as expected, Natasha was there in the study when he arrived. Only this time, you were there as well.

He leaned on the doorframe as he let you and Natasha resume your conversation. He was patient. He could wait. Especially if it meant he could use his vantage point to drink you in.

You weren’t in your leisure wear this time. You wore something like a sundress, your hair deliberately styled, and even from a distance he could see you wore makeup. His heart raced at the very sight of you. It shouldn’t be possible to look as you did, to affect him as much as you did. You were absolutely radiant, a beacon of light in his increasingly darkening world.

Then suddenly, his heart gave a violent thud inside his chest. Dread erupted in the pit of his stomach and burned slowly throughout.

But what had brought that light of yours back? What had changed?

The blood rushing past his ears made it difficult to hear what you and Natasha were saying, but not impossible. Through that inexplicable and thickening mist of rage fogging up his mind, he was able to make out a few fragments here and there.

“…seems like a nice guy…”

“…something serious, but who knows…”

“…you deserve it…good for you…”

His gaze snapped up from where it rested just below your neck and the crisp, unfiltered sounds of the world came flooding back when you rose from your chair and wound across the room right toward him. He righted himself immediately.

“Hey, Steve.” You smiled sweetly.

His face remained neutral, his voice deep. “Hey.”

You said nothing else, just kept that smile on your face and walked right by him and out the door. Your delicate scent wafted over as you passed, your arm nearly brushing his, and he had to fight to keep his nostrils from flaring. It took everything in him not to turn and latch onto your figure to halt your retreat, but he knew Natasha was watching.

“You going to stand there all day or you going to come in?” Natasha asked dryly.

He didn’t move an inch. “How’s everything going?”

She leaned back in her seat. “It’s going. You know, if you miss having company around, you can just say so. Your room’s still here for you. You don’t have to go back and forth pretending you don’t miss us.”

“Who’s pretending?”

She gave her signature smirk. “Who, indeed?”

“What were you two talking about just now?”

“What?”

He jerked his head in the direction you’d left. “You two. What were you talking about?”

She levered a foot against the desk to slowly swivel in her chair and stood. “Uh, I don’t know if it’s anything you’d really be interested in. No offense.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means it was girl talk, Steve.”

“Try again. You know I don’t care about that kind of bullshit.”

She stuck her hands in her hoodie pockets. “It was worth a shot.”

“Now tell me. What were you two talking about before I got here?”

“Why so interested?”

He paused, trying to keep his temper in check. The best kind of lie was an omitted version of the truth. “She’s in a dress. Looks like she’s in a good mood. I’m asking after a friend.”

“Keeping tabs on her, Steve?”

She had no idea just how right she was.

“Answer the question, Natasha.”

“Jeez, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning? She’s going on a date. She met this guy a couple weeks ago and they’ve been meeting up for coffee, lunch, that sort of thing. They’re going out to dinner tonight.”

Red. He saw nothing but red. His body burned, like he was swimming in a sea of rage and he had no sense of which way was up. The agonizing sensation clawed at his skin, assaulted each and every one of his senses. A violent beast roared inside him, threatening to tear itself out and come after you and teach you a lesson. Teach you about what happened when you even thought about going to some other man that wasn’t him.

And this other man. Oh, this other man. He would find who this other man was. He’d hunt him down, make him beg for his life. He’d rip him apart, starting first with his appendages. He’d remove the man’s fingers from his body slowly and painstakingly for daring to touch what was his.

It took every ounce of his self-control to temper his breathing. To keep from going after you and dragging you into his car and back to his apartment in the city. His muscles shook with the effort. It went against every fiber of his being to keep from doing what his body demanded.

“Steve?” Natasha eyed him warily. “You still with me?”

He forced himself back to the present, his tone remaining even. “Yeah.”

“You okay? Look, you don’t have to be on the lookout or anything. With half the population gone, the pool of worthy candidates has obviously shrunk and she managed to find one of the good ones in the bunch. I think you’d like him.”

“Like him.”

She shrugged. “He’s a decent guy, seems genuine and like he really likes her. He lost people, too, and…”

Whatever else she went on to say went in one ear and out the other. Everything passed in a blur. All that consumed him was the fact that you were going out with another man. You’d gotten dressed up for another man. Made yourself look pretty for another man.

A growl threatened to rip from his throat. The only man you’d be looking pretty for was him.

Without knowing how he got there, he ended up in his car, right out front of the compound where he’d left it.

He sat eerily still, staring darkly at the front entrance of the main building.

For so long he’d been so patient. He’d wanted you to accept him with love in your eyes and in your heart. But he was done being patient. He was done waiting.

Tonight, he would finally take what was his.


	2. Chapter 2

The white numbers on the dashboard had just ushered in a new hour when you finally emerged from the front entrance. His whole body came alive at the mere sight of you. You were still in that sundress, still dolled up, and his grip around the steering wheel quickly turned deadly. The full force of his attention was honed in on your figure so intently it was a wonder you hadn’t sensed it right away.

He was a little off to the side and you were looking down at your phone as you came out, so you didn’t immediately spot him. When you started in the other direction without glancing his way, his jaw ticced. He knew you were off to the expansive garage that was housed in a separate nearby building. Shifting into gear, he rolled forward until he reached your side and rolled down the window.

You jumped when the silent car appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. He might’ve laughed if it weren’t for the proprietorial fury he was barely able to contain boiling in his veins.

“Steve!” You laughed, putting a hand to your chest. “You scared me. I didn’t know you were still here. I thought you’d left already.”

“I’m here.” He forced his lips to tip up into a casual smile. “I was just about to head out when I saw you. Hear you have a big date tonight.”

“Well, not exactly big. Did Natasha tell you? She probably made it sound like a bigger deal than it is.”

“I don’t know, sounded like a pretty big deal to me.”

You waved it off. “It’s nothing. We’re just meeting up for a couple of drinks. Maybe a movie or dancing. We’re just kind of winging it.”

His eyes narrowed but his mouth remained straight. “Dancing?” Dancing meant another man was going to put his hands on you. That wasn’t going to happen.

You shrugged. “Or not. Who knows? We’ll see how it goes.”

“Is it here in town?”

“My date? No, actually, it’s in the city.”

“All the way in the city? He’s making you drive all the way over there to meet him?”

“I told him it was fine. He lives there, and I feel like going on a drive anyway.”

“So you’re going to make the drive back here late at night?”

“I’ve done it plenty times before. It’s not a big deal.”

“No, no. Come on. You know that’s ridiculous. What kind of man is he if he’s making you drive all the way over there just to meet him and then making you drive all the way back here yourself? Tell you what, how ’bout you pack a bag and hop in with me? I’ll drop you off on your date and then you can stay in the spare room at my place for the night. That way you’re not driving back dead on your feet. I’ll drop you back off tomorrow, or Sunday, whenever you feel like coming back to the compound.”

“What?” You breathed out a laugh, staring at him in disbelief.

He was beyond caring that the sight of your parted lips in a slight ‘o’ shape made him hard as a rock. All he could think about was having that sweet mouth wrapped nice and snug around his dick. And he knew you’d take it so well. You’d probably choke on his size, and he’d only get harder because of it.

“You can’t be serious,” you said. “You’re actually going to drive me all the way over there and drop me off and then drive all the way back here again just to drop me off?”

With a straight face, he said, “I am.”

“Wha—I can’t ask you to do that, Steve. I mean, thanks for the offer, but really, it’s fine. I’ll just take another car and drive myself.”

“I’m driving back to the city anyway. I wouldn’t be going out of my way. And when it’s time to come back, I’ll stay and make a day out of it so it won’t be a complete waste.”

“No, Steve, thanks, but that’s just asking too much of you.”

“You’re not asking. I’m offering.”

Though you still looked like you wanted to argue, he could see his proposal was slowly winning you over.

“You’re sure it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle to bring me back?” you asked grudgingly.

“Wouldn’t have offered if it was.”

“I’ll pay you for gas.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“No, really, Steve, I’ll pay you. I’ll just—I’ll be right back. I’ll be quick packing. Don’t go anywhere!” With that, you hastened back into the building.

It didn’t matter how much money you planned on throwing at him. He wouldn’t accept it.

Warmth flooded his chest at the thought of you preparing an overnight bag to stay at his place. He wanted to tell you that you’d better get used to it. Soon enough you’d be moving every one of your belongings into his place, where you’d stay with him every night and he’d fuck you into oblivion and mark you as his whenever he pleased.

He didn’t have to wait long for your return. With a quick smile aimed his way, you tossed your bag in the back and hopped into the passenger seat.

“Thanks again. I really appreciate this,” you said as you strapped in. You were on the move soon after.

“Like I said, don’t worry about it. What I’m more interested in is this guy you’re about to go meet. Making you drive out there to meet him? I mean, really?” He arched an eyebrow.

“It’s just an hour and a half.”

“An hour and a half more that he could be spending with you.” It killed him to speak as if nothing was wrong and he was just a casually concerned friend who didn’t have the urge to pummel this pathetic excuse for a man into the ground.

He could feel you eyeing him. “So how about you, Steve?” you asked slyly. “Any women in your life I should be protecting you from?”

He snorted soundlessly. “No one to protect me from. At least, not in the way you want it to be.”

“Really? No dates?”

“Why do you care?”

You shrugged. “Just asking.”

He threw you a couple of odd glances, trying to return his attention to the road. He wanted you to be jealous. He wanted you to care. And it seemed you did. Just at the thought, his aching member twitched to life, protesting at being confined to his pants when all it wanted was to burst out and point straight out at its object of desire.

“So tell me, is this the first guy who’s made you drive out to meet him? Or have there been others?” he asked.

“You’re asking if I’ve gone out with other guys?”

He sniffed derisively and kept his expression neutral. “Yeah.”

“A few here and there. Nothing really serious, though.”

“Sorry to hear that. You looking for something serious?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I guess,” you said noncommittally, turning to the window. “It’s just really hard to meet people, you know? Let alone good ones. I don’t know how people do it. How do they find their one? You know, their person? Fall in love with them and somehow have them fall in love back? How does it work for so many people? Everyone makes it seem so easy and natural, but it’s not.”

The fingers of his left hand tapped on the steering wheel in agitation where you couldn’t see. “Don’t worry. You’ll find the right person someday.”

And in about an hour and a half, you would find out that day was today.

“There was this one guy, actually,” you mused. “About a year ago. I thought things might’ve actually gone somewhere with him for a while there, but…then he moved. Just out of nowhere. I thought he really liked me, but then he just left without telling me, without a single word.” You scoffed. “Shows what a keeper I am.”

“Hey,” he said firmly, forcing your attention back to him. “Don’t put any of the blame on yourself, you hear me? Guy was a total loser to bail on you like that. A coward. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

You gave him a strange look. “Steve. I’ve never known you to be so judgmental about someone you’ve never met.”

“Yeah, well, I tend to change gears when it comes to the people I care about, all right? Sue me.”

You turned away, but he could see the faint smile pulling at your cheeks.

He wished the drive would hurry up. His dick throbbed uncontrollably at your mere presence.

You were in his car. You were on the way to his place. For all intents and purposes, you were his for the taking. But he had to exercise his iron self-discipline and patience for just a little longer.

Soon, you would be in his bed. On your back, on your front, on your knees. He wanted it all. On every possible surface, in every possible position. He wanted to wear you out until you couldn’t walk. He wanted to see your hair spread out on his pillow and hear your pants and moans. He wanted to see your face as you came for him, feel your hot pussy choke his cock. He wanted to plant his seed deep inside you and watch it take root. He wanted to fill you with his children. He wanted to possess you, to burrow deep into your soul until your every waking thought was consumed by him and only him. It was only fair, he thought. You’d done the same to him long, long ago.

He shifted discreetly in his seat. His dick screamed for attention, ached to get wet and have your little pussy wrapped around it in a hot velvet fist. He imagined stopping somewhere on the side of the road, grabbing you and taking you roughly right there in the car, slaking his lust on you while you could do nothing but take it. He’d come deep inside you, filling you over and over with his hot seed until it struggled to spill out around his thick cock and leaked down your ass. Then he’d make you his wife and watch as you grew round with his child. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock at the very picture.

You caught his eye again and smiled shyly. You’d be smiling like that for only him from now on. No one else could have you. No one else would have you.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are we going? I thought you were dropping me off first,” you said when Steve missed the turn. It was late evening as the two of you drove through Manhattan. The summer sun was slow to set and accordingly, swaths of orange and pink blanketed the sky as pedestrians and vehicles peppered the streets below.

“We’re stopping by my place first,” he said as he continued toward the Brooklyn Bridge. “We’re dropping off your bag and giving you time to settle in before I send you off to some other man.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay. Do you think maybe you could just drop me off first and then just bring my bag in with you when you get home if that’s all right?”

“When do you have to meet him?”

“In a little over an hour, but—”

“Then that’s plenty of time for you to stop by my place for a quick breather before you have to meet him. What, were you really going to sit there for an hour and just wait for the guy?”

“Well, actually, I was going to go around a bit, check out this store that just opened. I heard it’s really—”

“Shit.”

“What?”

“I just remembered I promised to feed my neighbor’s dog. She’s out of town and trusted me to do it, but things got too busy today and I completely forgot. Poor thing’s probably starving out of her mind. I can’t believe it slipped my mind.”

“Seriously? Well, then, yeah, okay, just go straight to your place. Did you really forget to feed a dog? I’m shocked. I thought you were practically superhuman. Aren’t you supposed to have a super good memory or something?”

“Even superhumans fail from time to time,” he said offhandedly. You snorted in response.

When you eventually made it inside his apartment, you looked around, impressed.

“Wow. Intimate and cozy. Very you. You’re doing pretty well for yourself, Steve.”

“I do okay.”

“Why haven’t you had us over before? I would’ve stayed over long ago had I known you live in a place like this,” you said as you poked at one of his trinkets, unaware that behind you Steve was bolting the front door shut.

“You live at the compound. This can hardly be anything in comparison.” In actuality, his ego was immensely pleased that you liked his place. You’d be spending most of your time there with him anyway.

“The compound is one kind of nice,” you said. “This is another kind.” You turned and watched as he ventured deeper into the room. “Aren’t you going to feed your neighbor’s dog?”

“I’m just going to drop this off in the guest room for you. Then I’ll be right out.” He gestured with the overnight bag in his hand.

“Okay.”

Turning the corner down the short hallway, he bypassed the guest room and headed straight for his room. He set your bag down by the large bed where you could later access it easily, after he repeatedly fucked your brains out. His bed wasn’t made as neatly as he would’ve liked, but that didn’t matter. It would only get completely demolished later anyway.

He surveyed the room. You would look so good there in his room, in his bed. Soft skin bared and thighs equally bared to him as you welcomed him home into your tight pussy. He palmed his perpetually throbbing dick through his pants and gave it an indulgent stroke. He imagined your hand in place of his own. It would look so tiny compared to what was hidden underneath. He longed to feel your fingers wrap around his cock, your hand fisting the large girth to the best of its ability. He wanted to see you on your knees nuzzling his cock, kissing it, worshipping it, begging to have it fill you like no other ever could. Like no other ever would.

Closing his eyes, he couldn’t keep from giving himself another stroke, this time heavier, more deliberate. He rasped out a long, quiet moan.

He forced his heavy-lidded gaze open. He had you. Now he had to go get you.

When he came back out, you were looking out the window into the darkening night. You turned with a casual smile, looking like you were about to point out something you saw through the window when you took in the way Steve was standing there still and silent, watching you.

“Steve?”

He didn’t answer. Didn’t smile. Your own smile faded. He stalked closer, keeping his predatory gaze locked on yours.

“Steve, what are you doing?”

You were on high alert, but there was still a part of you that trusted him enough to think he was playing around, he could tell. He was glad. He treasured that trust. Hoped that trust would remain when you fought him tooth and nail but eventually came to see that he was only doing what was best for the both of you.

With steady and sure movements, he closed the gap until he was looking right into your wary eyes. You’d backed up against the window, but he outweighed you, overpowered you by so far it was laughable. You’d had plenty of training, yes, but that was nothing compared to his greater size, brute strength, and expertise in hand-to-hand combat. There was no way you’d be able to take him on with just your bare hands. He hoped to never have to use his brutal strength against you again and instead use it to protect you and keep you from harm as he longed to do. He vowed to be your protector, your lover, your one for as long as he lived.

But of course, he’d be more than willing to exercise that strength while making love to you if that was what you wanted.

You swallowed visibly. “Steve? What are you doing?”

He stepped closer. “What I have to.”

“What? Steve, what’s going on? Seriously, what are you doing? Come on, stop.” You attempted to push him back but his hard body was unyielding. “If this is just some dumb joke to scare me, okay, I get it. Now come on, back up, seriously. I have to be somewhere.”

He growled at that. Honest to god growled. Your eyes went wide at the vicious, guttural sound.

He boxed you in with his hands on either side of your head and leaned closer until you were forced to look into his eyes, his voice low and deceptively calm. “You honestly thought I was just going to let you run off with some other man? You really thought I’d be okay with some asshole putting his hands on you, touching you, trying to take you away from me? Really, honey? You should know me better than that.”

“Oh my god, Steve, what is going _on_ with you—”

“You want to know what’s going on with me? Huh? You want to know what’s been going on with me since I walked into the compound and saw you in that study today? Since the moment I first saw you and knew you were meant to be mine? Do you? Then how ’bout you feel it for yourself, see what’s going on with me?” He snatched your hand in his, overpowering you without batting an eye when you struggled to pry it away, and brought it down to his covered cock. Even through the fabric, there was no doubt you could feel its heat, the way it throbbed and demanded satisfaction.

Your gasp tore through the room as you tried to yank your hand away. “Steve, what is _wrong_ with you, stop it—”

“No, you stop,” he said roughly, using his size to force you back against the window with an audible thud. He leaned in, crowding your space, demanding your eyes, following your panicked gaze when it attempted to retreat. “I’ve watched you walk around teasing me with your shy little smiles, that sweet little way you laugh. You think I don’t see the way you move your hips differently when you walk and I’m around? You think I don’t see the way you wet your lips when you talk to me and I’m looking right at you? You wanted me to notice you. To want you. Well, guess what, sweetie, turns out you didn’t have to try very hard at all ’cause I’ve been neck-deep in wanting you for longer than you care to know. And now I’m taking what I should’ve taken a long time ago.”

“What—”

“No questions,” he said firmly. “It’s just you and me. Just you and me now.”

Now and forever, he wanted to add.

“Oh my god,” you managed to get out just before you ducked under his arm and attempted to flee.

His arm shot out before you could take two steps and hauled you back until your back was flush to his front. You were twisting in his grasp, writhing and fighting with all of your might to escape, but you were no match for his strength. Your legs were in a tangled mess with his, your arms were pinned to your sides—you had no leverage whatsoever to attempt any of the defense techniques you’d been trained in.

He should’ve expected the headbutt to the face. His head was low, face angled down, so when the attack came it managed to strike him on the jaw and cheekbone.

“Fuck!” he cursed.

“Let go of me. Let go of me!” you demanded, still fighting. You sounded damn near feral.

“Calm down,” he said with a growl, constricting his arms tighter around you as a warning. “What, you want the neighbors to hear? Is that it?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Steve? What the hell happened to you?”

“What’s wrong with _me_?” he bit back. “I’m not the one going out trying to pick up other men just to make me jealous.”

“What?! You’re insane! Oh my god, you’re crazy. You’re really going to rape me, Steve? Huh? Is that really what you’re going to do to me?”

He squeezed again, desperation in his motions, and spoke closer to your ear. “ _Don’t_ call it that. Never call it that. I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you.”

“Then what the hell were you planning on doing to me when you got me alone, then, huh, Steve? What, you thought I was just going to lie down and bare my belly for you and say okay?”

“You were supposed to admit you felt the same way.”

“Oh my god. Steve, I don’t know what happened to you, if the Snap did something to you or if you’ve always been this way, but please, just let me go. You don’t want to do this. You said you don’t want to hurt me. So please, don’t do this.”

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m never going to hurt you. I can feel you want to fight me, and that’s okay. I know you’ve had training. You know how to kill a man swiftly and silently. But do you know all the ways? Hm? Do you know just how many ways there are to kill a man? No, you only know some, don’t you? But that’s okay. I know them all. You ever wonder why some of those boys you tried to date never worked out? That’s right. The one you were talking about earlier, the one you thought moved away? I killed him.”

You went stock-still in his arms.

“I killed him and I’d do it again in a heartbeat. He tried to touch you. Tried to take what wasn’t his to take. I’ll kill any man who comes between us. Never doubt it for a second.”

“Oh my god. You’re sick. You’re a murderer.”

“You make me sick.”

“No, Steve, you need help.”

“I love you,” he said desperately, digging his nose into your temple. “Don’t you get it? I love you so much it hurts. And then I hear about you going on a date with another man. How’d you think I was going to react?”

“This isn’t love, Steve.”

“Don’t you feel how much I want you? You want me, too.” He pressed the blunt shape of his large erection into you from behind, and you were unable to escape it. “I can make you want it, too. It’ll be good for you. It’ll always be so good for you.”

“Please, Steve.”

“What? What do I have to do to make you surrender?”

“God, Steve. Why are you doing this? If you’d just asked me out like a normal person then maybe—I—”

“What? Maybe what? So you do feel this. You want me, too.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Baby, I know you feel the same way. You just need to see it for yourself. You just need to feel how much I love you.”

With that, he clamped one hand over your mouth and dragged you to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

He fell on top of the bed with you securely beneath him, hand still over your mouth. “Don’t scream. It’s taking everything in me right now not to punch down these doors and take you far away from here and if you scream, I promise you I’ll do just that.”

You were both breathing hard. Your bodies were smashed up against the other even with the way he made sure to hold back the entirety of his weight.

“I’m going to remove my hand now.” He looked hard into your eyes, willing you not to scream. When his hand inched away, he was grateful not to hear any such sound. You simply looked at him.

“Why are you doing this, Steve?” you asked lowly.

“I’m doing this for the both of us.”

“For us? Or for you?”

“For us. I promise you.” He used one hand to brush the hair back from your face. “I promise you won’t regret this.”

“This is really happening, isn’t it?”

So you saw now that you could never overpower him. He was Captain America. A super soldier with super strength. He just hoped you would quickly see how much you enjoyed being under his power as well.

Before he could control himself, he leaned in to kiss you. You turned away at the last second and his kiss landed at the corner of your mouth. He told himself it was okay, even as hurt pierced his chest. You would kiss him eventually.

Taking advantage of his position, he pressed his nose to your cheek and breathed you in. “You have no idea how much I’ve thought about this,” he murmured with eyes closed. “Of you beneath me, getting to see you open and ready for me. You have any idea how often I touch myself? Hm? How many times I jack off in a day, just thinking of you and this sweet body wrapped around mine? I’m in heaven right now, honey. You have no idea. You got me aching every day with just the thought of you.”

With little effort, he forced your knees apart and fit his hips between your legs. In proportion to his body, his hips were slim, but in proportion to yours, they were massive enough to spread your thighs obscenely wide to receive his broad body. He pushed his pulsing erection into your covered pussy. He couldn’t wait to get inside, to feel that tight, wet heat around his dick.

If he really wanted, he could just tear the clothes from your body. But he wanted to treasure this moment and so, with you still pinned beneath him, he managed to tug off every article of your clothing until finally, your naked body was completely bared to him.

You took his breath away. You were beautiful, so much more exquisite than his wildest dreams could ever have come up with. It was because you were finally real and no longer a figment of his imagination.

He made quick work of his own clothes, caring nowhere near as much for them as he did yours. When he was finally stripped of his last piece of clothing, he became more aware than ever of his painfully hard arousal digging insistently into your belly. Pre-cum dribbled from the tip, smearing into your skin and marking you as his before he’d even done anything.

He snaked a hand down to your entrance, testing your readiness. He’d expected you to be bone dry but was surprised at the moisture he felt. He glanced at your face in awe and saw your grudging expression. Even if it was only your body’s natural response, a survival mechanism, he’d work with it. He’d build on it and make it so that you were absolutely drenched so his generous size could fit inside without hurting you too much.

More than anything, he wanted to put his mouth on you, but he knew if he eased his weight from you, you might try to run, so he used his fingers instead. Your body remained tense beneath him as he explored your folds with care. He teased your pussy lips and spread the growing moisture around. When he pressed a thick finger inside, your breath hitched and a throaty groan escaped from him.

“You’re so tiny down there. I can barely get a finger inside. Don’t tell me you’ve been saving yourself all this time for me.”

When he did nothing else but look at you, you realized he was asking an actual question.

“Has any man ever touched you down here? Put his cock inside you?” His teeth gritted and his jaw clenched. It pained him to say the words.

After a long moment, with your eyes locked on his, you carefully nodded.

His eyes squeezed shut, the pain rolling over him in vast waves. He tried not to see red. He forced himself to breathe.

He supposed he would just have to deal with not being your first. So long as he was your last.

And one day, he’d find the man who took you first, and any man there may have been after. He’d kill them. He’d kill them all.

His breaths filtered out from his nose harshly. “But that won’t ever happen again, will it, sweetie? No man will ever touch you again but me.”

You didn’t respond, just gulped and watched for his next movement.

He pressed his finger deeper before pulling back, repeating his strokes inside your unbelievably tight channel, all the while keeping his eyes on your face. He circled your clit with the fleshy pad of his thumb and felt it as you grew increasingly wet. When he crooked his finger and hit a particularly sensitive spot, you let out a clipped moan before you cut yourself off.

He repeated his motions, lips parting in desire at the ever increasing slick that coated his finger. When he added a second finger, you fought hard to keep your hips from bucking up and moving along with his movements, but it was a losing battle on your end. He watched raptly as you turned your face away and squeezed your eyes shut, chest heaving and hands fisting the bedsheets.

That just wouldn’t do.

With a growl, he pressed his fingers deeper and harder, and your lips pursed together as if to hold back a moan. “Look at me.”

You didn’t look.

Without warning, he slipped his fingers out and made no move to put them back in. Your eyes flew open.

“There’s my girl,” he crooned. “What’s wrong?”

Your expression turned hard, your teeth gritted.

“Use your words, baby. Tell me what you want.”

You said nothing, just continued to glare.

“You want my fingers? Or my cock?” He teased your soaked folds with his fingers as he spoke. You tried to keep your eyes from fluttering closed. He shoved both fingers back in, making you cry out. “Get used to it now, honey. I’m a lot bigger than this.”

His fingers pistoned in and out, hard and deep at a rapid-fire pace. You were so soaked the sound of your slick echoed in his ears with every push and retreat. You bit down hard on your lip, withholding those beautiful sounds from him, but he wanted to squeeze every drop of pleasure there was to be had from your pussy and from your lips.

He leaned in and bit down on your bottom lip, wrenching it from your teeth and moaning as he finally experienced the feel of your mouth touching his. He kissed you ravenously, like a man dying of hunger. He slipped his tongue in eagerly and entangled it with yours, exploring every crevice of your mouth. You tasted so sweet, so pure he could hardly believe it. So his.

All the while, his fingers maintained their jackhammer pace, his thumb still circling your clit. Your tight walls contracted around his fingers once, twice, and he knew you had to be close to coming. He was going to let you come, wanted to hear those sweet moans spill from your mouth, but then your arm was reaching up and your hand was latching onto the nape of his neck as if to hold him to you. And that was his undoing.

Unable to hold back any longer, he removed his fingers swiftly and suddenly and roughly tugged you into the position he wanted. With one hand wrapped tight around your thigh to hold it open, he grabbed the thick base of his cock and aimed the bulbous head straight for your opening. But the slick glistened everywhere on your pussy lips and made his cock slip upward, landing on your mound and beyond.

He stared down at it in rapture. His engorged cock was nearly red in anger, the thick mushroom head almost purple, and the veins looked ready to burst. He was big by any comparison, but laid on top of your belly like that he looked absolutely monstrous. He didn’t even have to be halfway in and he’d already fill you to capacity. For a split second he wondered how your poor body was ever going to take him, but he knew you could do it. You were his good girl. You were made for him.

He thrust forward just like that, rubbing his throbbing dick on the soft skin of your belly and watching as more pre-cum spilled out. Then he grabbed his fat cock and, without further ado, shoved it in.

You screamed out, your mouth forming an ‘o’ as you clutched his broad shoulders, trying to escape the impossible girth. He’d barely managed to get it in, you were so tight, but he soldiered on and pressed in, and in, and in.

Nothing was more beautiful than the sight of his girl pinned beneath him, struggling to take his cock. He could watch only this for the rest of his life and die a happy man.

“ _Fuck_. Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned into your neck. Heaven. This was what heaven was. You were painfully tight around him. He could feel your walls working hard to stretch, trying to accommodate him.

“Shhh.” He pressed his mouth to your cheek. You were whimpering beneath him. “Just let me in. Relax.”

“Wait—Steve, please. Use a condom,” you begged.

“No,” he rasped out. “No condom.” His tone brooked no argument. There would be nothing between you and him.

“Please, I’m not on birth control.”

At your words, he instinctively rammed deeper, a growl rumbling in his chest. Good. He didn’t want you on anything. If he got you pregnant, he got you pregnant.

“Steve, please—”

“Shhh. I’m here. I’m here with you.”

You were taut with tension, but he used his roaming hands to caress you all over, everywhere he could reach. With brows pinched, he kept pushing in, forcing your body to accept him, and was sure he was going to die from the sheer bliss of your wet heat hugging him so tight and so fierce.

“Baby, you feel so good. So fucking good. You were made for me.” He moaned into your ear and clutched the side of your face to hold you there, lavishing your face with hot, open-mouthed kisses before moving down your jaw and to your neck.

Then, finally, he bottomed out and held himself there, unable to contain the sound of his bliss while you cried out in what had to be your own pleasure. The head of his cock was right up against your cervix, pushing at it as though demanding entry to your womb.

“Steve! Please, it’s too much,” you cried out.

“What’s wrong? Is my cock too big for you? Huh? Too big for this tight little pussy?” With your hand on his hard chest, you nodded helplessly, and it sent a rush of heat flaring through his groin. “Fuck, you look so beautiful. You like it, don’t you, sweetheart? Like this big dick inside you? You can hardly take it.”

“Mm—”

Your moans were swallowed up by his own as his mouth crashed down on yours. Then he unleashed the beast.

He pulled back before thrusting back in, repeating the motion over and over until your eyes were nearly rolling in the back of your head. Your tight channel clung to his shaft as he rode you hard. He fisted your hair and brought his mouth back down to meet yours, but you turned away. Every time he tried to kiss you, you turned away, and his nostrils flared. Undeterred, he paid loving attention to the corner of your mouth instead, to your cheeks, even as you sought to avoid the onslaught of his violent kisses. He made love to your face like he couldn’t bear to separate his mouth from your flesh for one second.

All the while, his thrusts never let up. He rammed into your sopping wet pussy over and over, hitting your cervix with every plunge, his heavy balls smacking your ass. He was delirious with the need to claim, to come, to fill you with his seed. With harsh grunts, he pressed more of his weight onto you and shoved in until he was balls deep, pelvis flush to your skin. You cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, raking your nails down his ear, down his neck. Your walls fluttered around him helplessly.

“You’re mine,” he murmured into your skin. “This pussy is mine. These lips are mine. All of you is mine. I’ll kill any man who touches you.”

You closed your eyes at that. It was plain to see you were at war with yourself. He made you feel so good, but he said such awful things. Too bad it didn’t make them less true.

“It’s you and me,” he said, voice gruff. “Forever. I’m never letting you go. If you run, I’ll find you. If you hide, I’ll find you. Open your eyes. Look at me.”

Reluctantly, you opened your eyes. He loved those eyes.

He slowly rocked into you, dragging the thick, heavy length of his cock along your inner walls. He went balls deep again, pushing against your cervix, and held still. “Say yes. Say you understand. Say you’re mine.”

Your chest heaved, but you stayed silent.

He gave a single harsh thrust as punishment, hitting your cervix hard. You gasped.

“Say it, sweetheart,” he tried again. “Say you’re mine.”

“I…I’m yours.”

He could barely hear you. “Again.”

Your eyes shut, blocking him out. “I’m yours.”

“Whose are you? Say my name.”

After a moment of internal struggle, you brought yourself to say, “Steve.”

He brought his mouth down to plant a possessive kiss to your swollen lips. “Very good. Now say you love me.”

Your eyes opened, though you didn’t look at him.

He spoke slowly, letting you know he wasn’t playing around. “Look at me and tell me you love me. I’m not going to ask you again.”

Your throat worked as you swallowed. You wet your lips. “I…”

“Look at me when you say it.”

Finally, you met his gaze. Even though fear was mixed in with that passion he saw in them earlier, he knew it would go away in time.

“I…love you.”

“Again. Let me know you mean it.”

“Steve, please—”

“This is the last time I’m asking.”

You gazed up at him, so sweet, so scared, so lost. “I…I love you, Steve. I love you.”

This time it was he who closed his eyes. The euphoria washed over him. You loved him. He always knew you did.

When he opened his eyes, you were watching him as prey did to a predator. But you had nothing to fear from him. Never.

Tenderly, he brushed the hair back from your eyes. “I love you so much. I can’t hold back anymore.” He resumed his wild thrusts, feeling that tingling in the base of his spine. His balls tightened and drew up, and he knew he was moments away from climax.

He wanted to see you drenched in his cum. Grew savage at the thought. Wanted to see it dripping down your face, your tits, your stomach, your pussy, your ass. He wanted to see it splattered over every inch of your skin like a perverse painting. But there would be plenty of time for that later. First, he had to make you forever and irrevocably his. And there was no better way to do that than to pump you full of his hot seed.

“Mmm,” he groaned deeply. “You feel that? Feel how heavy these balls are? It’s all for you. Just waiting to spill their load into your tight little pussy. You want me to come inside you, honey? Yeah?”

You whimpered in response.

“You want me to fill you up ’til it’s dripping out of you? I know you can take it. You’re going to take all of it. I’m going to fill you up so much it’ll be leaking out of you for days. Fuck.” He got lost in his feral thrusts, blind and deaf to the whole other world around him because you. You were his true world. His everything.

Covering your mouth feverishly with his, he planted himself as deep as humanly possible and groaned hotly, “Fuck, baby, I’m coming. Fuck. I love you.”

He let go. His whole body clenched, he gave in to his release, expelling thick, hot jets of his potent, virile seed into your unprotected pussy. He pictured it shooting out against your cervix and past it, claiming its rightful home in your womb. He moaned long and deep, making sure to get every last drop of his cum inside you. The force of his climax shook him to his core, had him seeing stars, but he wouldn’t stop until he was sure you were full to the brim with the proof of his love.

He wanted to bind you to him in the most primal way a man could do to a woman. By planting his seed deep inside until it took root and your belly swelled with his child. You were going to look so beautiful. Then he was going to do it again. And again. And again.

The thought had him coming even harder, his cock pulsating violently as it forced you to take its load. As predicted, he came so much that he could feel it around his cock, threatening to seep out. He was so big and you were so small that most of it remained locked inside, but with the way he rocked in and out to prolong his pleasure, globs of cum were able to escape the tight seal and spill onto the sheets.

When it was over, when he could finally breathe again, he made no move to remove his body from yours. He took care not to crush you with his weight, but he loved the feel of your skin too much to fully let go.

He showered your face with kisses, murmuring words of praise, and ended with a soft kiss to your mouth. He stroked your cheek. “I love you. You know that, right?”

You didn’t respond.

He groaned and lowered his face to your neck. “God, I love you.”

The super soldier serum had heaped on him many blessings, one of which was the virtually nonexistent recovery time after sex. And so, with you still so pliant underneath him, he took you again and again, all through the night. He knew he should let you rest, but you tore away at the little control he had left. You made him insatiable. He had you on your back, your stomach, your knees, just like he’d always wanted. He took you in his mouth and drank every last drop of your pleasure. He spilled his load onto your pussy lips, painting it with the proof of his ownership. There was so much he wanted to do to you. And now, he would have forever to do it.

And if the others thought to come after you, the two of you would already be long gone. He’d gotten the apartment so he could have some place ready for the both of you when he eventually took you for his own, but if push came to shove, he’d cut off all contact with the team, or what was left of it. He’d take you somewhere far away where you could both start over and, he hoped, start a family one day. He’d had it all figured out long ago.

He stroked your face lovingly, feeling like his heart was about to burst. He had you pinned beneath him as he straddled your breasts, and an obscene amount of his hot cum was dribbling down your face and hair, catching on your lips swollen from his kisses.

Still breathing hard, he removed his shins from where they imprisoned your arms at your sides and resettled himself over you, resting his weight on his thick biceps. He was still hard, his balls still full, and he was nowhere near done.

He brushed the pad of his thumb over your bottom lip where his cum still dwelled and gazed down at you with love in his eyes. You were the soon-to-be Mrs. Rogers, and you wore the look so perfectly.

Leaning in to drop a sweet kiss to your mouth, he spoke against your lips. “Welcome home, baby.”


End file.
